Kanda's Birthday
by Ai Minamoto
Summary: A two-shot for Kanda's birthday. In this story Kanda is a girl and its when Lavi and Bookman joins the order. Not much to say. Please read and review!


This is detecated to Kanda for his birthday, I know his birthday is on the 6th but I got sick the day before the graduatio, had the graduation on the sixth, then I got sick again. Well, This is going to be a two-shot and Kanda is a girl here so if you don't like it go back.

* * *

六月六日　7:30

昨日任務から帰ってきた。帰ってきたとき,新しいエクソシストが二人教団に入団した。エクソシストになったのはブックマンとゆう者らしい。コムイから聞いたけど，何でも裏歴史を記録する者らしい。そのブックマンの弟子がしつこいもんで頭にくるんだよ!　でもあいつ,　ボケてるようで,　でもよく観察するみたいだったな。ヒミツがばれなければ良いけど…　女だってこと。あ,　今日私のたんじよう日なんだ。

Translation:

June 6, 7:30

I got back from a mission yesterday. When I got back, we had two new exorcists to join the order. The ones who became the exorcists is called Bookman is what I have heard. I also heard from Komui, they are the one who records the hidden history or something like that. The Bookman's pupil is so annoying! He looks like he is goofing off, but he looks at everything very carefully. I hope my secret won't be found out by him… that I am a girl. Ah, today is my birthday.

I close my diary and hide it in a safe place, even though it's written in Japanese, just in case somebody finds it. But nobody comes into my room because they're all scared, weaklings. I go out to the cafeteria to eat my breakfast. When I got there, there wasn't a lot of people in line so I was able to get my breakfast faster. I go sit where there is nobody, me being anti-social. Then, he came…

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" said the Bookman-in-training as he came and sat down next to me. And did he just call me by my fist name!

"What!? My name is Kanda. Ka-n-da!" he came here yesterday and he already knows my first name, great he's gonna use that a lot, I think.

"Eh? But that's your last name, your fist name is Yuu, right?" did Komui tell him my name? If he did, I'm going to kill him.

"I don't like people calling me by my first name."

"Why?"

"I just don't like it"

"Is it cause it sounds like you as in who are you?" he seriously is a talking machine.

"Don't ask when you know the answer already, red-head."

Hey! I have a name you know! Oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lavi, some people call me Jr. Nice to meet you!"

"You sure talk a lot. So annoying." I say that and I stood up to return the plates to Jerry.

"Where are you going?"

"…"

"Hey don't ignore me!" He said as he pouted, which is not cute.

"Training." And I head off to my usual training area.

"Hmm. Where was Yuu's room? Was it go to the left, the fifth hall, go up the stair, to the left, first hall to the right, sixth door?"

--

With Kanda

--

She is training in the forest like usual, except, maybe a little bit irritated… well, more than a little bit irritated… okay, she was very irritated.

Damn it! How dare the rabbit call me by my FIRST NAME! And to just come near me when he just met me yesterday!? Why am I thinking about him!? Great, thanks to HIM I can't think right! I stop what I'm doing and sit down to calm myself by meditating. Meditating always helps when I'm frustrated. I focus first on my surrounding, taking in details like the rustle of the leaves or the chirping of the birds. Next, I start to define the problem and try to find a way to find a solution. Let's see, the problem is Lavi. A solution… ignoring him? No, he will just ramble on like in the morning. Calling him name was not very effective, but I think it will work for a while. I wonder how he is at combat, he is an exorcist so if I have mission with him, I don't want him dragging me down. I could try to find his weakness, then I can use it against him. Now I was feeling much calmer like how I'm always like. I continue training for about 30 minutes and I head inside the order to go to my room.

When I tried putting my key inside the lock it didn't go in. I only had a key to my room, it should fit. I tried opening the door to see if it would open. And surprisingly, it opened and I went inside the room. When I went inside of my room, I thought something was out of place somehow, it might be that I'm tired. I put my Mugen next to my bed and go to take a shower. My room has a shower equipped with it. I came to the order before Komui came so it's the old version, which I'm very glad for. I take off my clothes and let the hot water to wash my worries. I wash my hair with soap, then I scrub my body clean. I feel refreshed and great. I get a towel and wrap it around myself. I get out of the shower and go to the closet to get fresh, clean clothes. I opened my closet and what I saw, was something I wasn't expecting.

--

With Lavi

--

I searched for Kanda's room for fifteen minutes already and I still couldn't find it, not used to the order yet. I heard rumors that he is cold, mean, anti-social brat. I wonder how his room looks like. I never met someone like him, at first I thought he was a girl. But when he talked, he didn't look like a girl anymore. I f he was a girl, I would have went 'STRIKE!'… Wait! What am I thinking!? I'm going to be a Bookman, no need for a heart! And think Lavi, he is a BOY. Would that make me a gay!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!? Get a hold of yourself Lavi! And I slap my cheek to bring me to reality. Then I realized I was at Yuu's room. This will be fun! So I try to see if the door opens, and it's locked. I smirk, no lock is going to stop me! I take out a needle, that I borrowed from Panda, and start to pick the lock. After a few minutes I hear the click sound that I have been waiting for. I check to see if anybody is looking, then I open the door. It looked really abandoned and dark. There was only a bed, a stand to hang coats, a table and a chair, and a closet. So boring. I was a little bit disappointed, then I searched his room for something that might tell me more about him. I searched through jackets, coats, pants, table, and finally the closet. I searched through everywhere!

"Oh man! Isn't there ANYTHING here!" then my eye caught something shining. It was a lotus in a hourglass but filled with water. It looked so beautiful.

"I didn't know he liked this kind of thing. Well I found out something!" I lifted up the flower to take a closer look. Two petals were at the bottom. I was about to put down the lotus when I noticed there was a book, actually, a journal. I didn't know he liked to write, and I wonder what's inside it anyway. I put the lotus next to the journal and pick up the journal, it looks like it was used a lot. I flip through the pages and remember everything that is written. I as a bookman apprentice learned techniques to remember everything I see and hear, now, it's my instinct to do that. I noticed everything was in Japanese.

"This is going to take me some time to read all." I liked doing this, it was always exciting, especially when it's challenging! Then something fell out of the journal.

"What's this?" I pick up what it seems to be a bracelet with blue beads, simple. A note was also attached to it, of course, it was written in Japanese. I tried to read it.

"Na-o-su… I think it means to fix." I smiled, today is his birthday, June 6th, I will fix it for him and put everything back! I sat on the floor and started to get out my fixing kit to fix the bracelet. After a few minutes, I was able to fix ¾ of the bracelet.

"Almost…" then I heard footsteps, maybe its Yuu! I need to find a place to hide! I look around and found the closet and I went inside to hide. I heard the door open, then a footstep. Later, I heard the sound of the door close and the noise of water gushing fast. He must be taking a shower. I better finish this fast! I start to work faster. 5 minutes later, I finished fixing the bracelet. I have to get out of here before he's done taking shower! But luck wasn't with me. At that time I heard the door open, then I heard the squishing sound of Yuu's feet. The noise was getting closer and closer. Oh no! I'm chopped liver! And the door to the closet opens, revealing a scared me and a surprised Kanda.

* * *

Its not the best but I wanted to make something for Kanda's birthday. When Lavi thought "I'm chopped liver!", my social study teacher sometime said that when we were in trouble. please R&R!


End file.
